Dragon Ball 12
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: Ranma gets mixed up in a wole new kind of crazy when he happens to see Goku and Piccolo fighting Raditz. Even though he sees he's totally outclassed, he decides to help out since he can tell Raditz is threatening people. Starts in season one of Dragon Ball Z(Vegeta saga) and will eventually continue. Starts after the last episode of Ranma(anime).
1. Chapter 1: Raditz

**A.N.: **This is my first Ranma 1/2 and Dragonball Z crossover. Don't know if I will continue this or not(but I do have the next few chapters ready just in case) so tell me what you think. Now before I begin, I'd like to point out the time in each shows timeline. We are about at where Raditz came to Earth on DBZ and after Ranma meets his mom, so right at the end of the anime. In this, Ranma has gone for a run to clear his head. He just happens to run by Raditz's pod right in the middle of the fight. And sorry but the dialogue isn't the same, haven't seen this fight in a long time. Also, /*****/ indicates a change in perspective. It will all be in third-person though. P.S. There will be some spoilers(but probably not very accurate spoilers).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either show or any of their characters.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

EMPHASIS

**Dragonball 1/2**

**Chapter 1: Raditz**

Ranma entered a farmland and ran past some famers(these not being the farmer that went to check out the 'meteor' that turned out to be Raditz's ship).

**/*****/**

Goku and Piccolo landed behind Raditz as he turned towards their landing spot.

"Well well well, look who's decided to drop in. It's little brother. Oh and he's brought the green man with him. I was wondering who that second insignificant blip on my scouter might be. I confess I didn't expect it to be you. What a pleasant surprise. I have to hand it to you brother, I didn't think I'd see you 'til tomorrow. You are a little more resourceful than I thought," Raditz said as he repeatedly tossed the fruit in his hand up and caught it. The whole time, Goku and Piccolo remained silent. "And more foolish as well."

"We'll see about that!" Goku finally spoke up.

"Fair enough," Raditz replied. "So, what brings you here Kakarot? Do tell. Have you already eliminated one-hundred Earthlings?"

"I'm here to get my son back. Where is he?" Goku interrogated the long-haired saiyan warrior.

"I was afraid you'd say that," as Raditz said this, Gohan said "That's my daddy!" and hurried to the window of the pod he was in. "You are testing my patience Kakarot. I've been more than generous with you so far, now for the last time I strongly recommend that you join us."

"I don't care what you recommend!" Goku retaliated. "The answer is still no!"

"You should listen to your big brother," Raditz suggested.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother!" Goku shouted as Raditz slightly squeezed the fruit in his hand.

"Alright then, you can have it your way Kakarot. I didn't come here to kill you," Raditz began. "But it seems you have left me, no choice." He then began to toss the fruit up and down again."It's too bad little brother. I do think you would've found the life of a saiyan to be quite invigorating."

"All right. I've heard enough talk," Piccolo spoke up finally as he tossed some of his clothing off. "You know why we're here so let's get on with it."

After seeing Piccolo's clothes hit the ground hard, Goku said "Huh? Piccolo? I had no idea you trained with weighted clothing too."

"What? Thought you were the only one?" Piccolo replied. Piccolo rubbed his shoulder. "Mm. Oh yeah. I feel much lighter now."

Raditz's scouter analyzed Piccolo as he silently growled. 'His power level has gone up to four-hundred.'

Goku then took some of his own clothes off. "There's thirty pounds. And here's, fifty. And, another fifty." Raditz scouter analyzed Goku as he silently growled yet again. "And two little fivers. That oughtta do it Piccolo. Unless you can think of something else." He took off his arm bands.

"What am I? Your tailor?" Piccolo retorted. Raditz tossed his fruit and began laughing.

"Do you two really think that's going to make a difference? Fools! Who do you think I am? A few weights aren't going to affect the outcome of this fight! I'm still ten times stronger than you are," Raditz calmly shouted as he crossed his arms.

"That may be true! But strength isn't the only thing that matters. Not when you can outsmart your opponent!" Goku countered. Piccolo looked at him curiously.

"You really don't have a clue do you brother?" Raditz said. "You know what? I think I've decided I don't want you to join us anymore." His hair began to levitate(while still attached to his head of course). "A fool like you would only slow us down. You're a disgrace to all saiyans! Now prepare to die!" Raditz then charged them, disappeared, and reappeared right behind them before elbowing them both in their backs. As Goku fell, he performed a handspring to regain his stance and Piccolo struggled to do the same(regain his stance, not the handspring). Raditz then laughed.

'He-he's so fast! I've never seen anyone move like that!' Goku shouted in his own head.

'It's like he disappeared! I couldn't follow his movements at all! One second he was in front of us! And then the next it was-' Piccolo stopped mid-thought.

"Well, I'll give you this, you know how to take a punch. Good! That should only make this all the more enjoyable! Oh yes! Let's find out how much pain you can really stand!" said Raditz.

'I knew he was strong, but for his power to be that much greater-' Piccolo yet again stopped mid-thought.

'I need to find a way to grab his tail. That's the only chance we have!' Goku thought to himself.

"What's wrong? You look so pensive Kakarot. Are you still trying to outsmart me?" Asked Raditz. "Well, think about this while you're at it! You're situation is even more hopeless than you realize!" He laughed. "If you think I'm strong now, wait until I catch my stride. Truth is, I'm just getting warmed up."

**/*****/ **A little bit ago, with Ranma

Ranma stopped as he saw a green man take off his cape and turbin.

He then noticed there were two more people with the green man. Neither of the other two had green skin and looked normal. Well, one of them looked normal. The other had really long black hair and had some kind of armor on with a device on his left eye.

The more normal looking of the trio had on a black shirt with an orange fighting gi over the shirt. He also had shoes that seemed to go perfect with the gi. The man in orange had black hair, just like the weirder, non-green man, but his hairstyle was shorter and more wild. It stood up, like it defied gravity.

The green man had been wearing what looked like similar shoulder plates underneath his cape. The green man was also wearing a purplish gi, similar to the orange wearing man's gi, yet completely different. He had what looked like a helmet wrapped in cloth which was the turbin he took off.

After the green man took some of his clothing off, the orange wearing man took off the top of his gi, along with his shirt, shoes, and his blue armbands.

As they took off peices of clothing. Ranma noticed the armored man tense a little but it subsided without the other two noticing. Ar that same time, he could feel their already enormous power rise and he felt the other man's power was even greater than both of theirs. Then, the armored man began to laugh and started talking. Ranma then noticed the orange wearing man and the green man were facing the armored man as if they were going to have a two-on-one fight. After a little more talking, The long-haired man's hair had begun floating and after some more talking, the long-haired man moved faster than Ranma could follow and disappeared right before reaching the other two, only to reappear behind the pair, elbowing them both in their backs.

Ranma stoond, shell-shocked, staring at the armored man that seemed to possess impossible speed. 'And I thought I was fast!' He thought to himself. 'Well, Even though he's way faster than me, I have to step in and help the other two!' Ranma ran up and stopped right to the left(the long-haired man's left) of the pair in need of help. Before he could say anything, he heard the armored man say "What's wrong? You look so pensive Kakarot. Are you still trying to outsmart me? Well, think about this while you're at it! You're situation is even more hopeless than you realize!" He laughs. "If you think I'm strong now, wait until I catch my stride. Truth is, I'm just getting warmed up."

Ranma stoond in fear, but got control over the fear before anyone noticed, telling himself that the man was bluffing

The man in question then looked right at Ranma. "Looks like we have company. Friend of yours?"

**/*****/ **A couple of seconds ago

"What's wrong? You look so pensive Kakarot. Are you still trying to outsmart me?" Asks Raditz. "Well, think about this while you're at it! You're situation is even more hopeless than you realize!" He laughs. "If you think I'm strong now, wait until I catch my stride. Truth is, I'm just getting warmed up." He saw Goku and Piccolo tense up. He then looked a little to the left, seeing a person in a red sleeveless shirt, who had his hair in a pigtail. 'That boy seems to have a higher power level than most humans, yet that bald one back on that island was higher. I can handle him.' "Looks like we have some company. Friend of yours?"

Goku then turned and saw the chinese dressed boy.

"Get out of here! This man's dangerous! You could get hurt!" Goku warned the kid.

"No way! I saw how much faster he is than you, and if he really is just warming up, you two are gonna need all the help you can get!" The boy shouted back.

"No! You have to get out of here! He'll kill you!" Goku persisted.

"Oh, let the boy join in Kakarot. I'll enjoy having another toy to play with," said Raditz.

"Just forget about him Goku, the kid's obviously not gonna leave," said Piccolo.

"But he'll get killed!" Goku explained.

"Then it's his fault. Now focus!" Piccolo commanded.

"Show some compassion, Piccolo," Goku suggested.

"Remember who you're talking to?" Piccolo asked.

"Wait. Piccolo? Goku? Who's Kakarot then?" Asked the kid.

"Long story," Goku explained.

"Now let's get started. Shall we?" Asked Raditz. Everyone got into fighting stances. "Tell you what. As a show of good faith, how 'bout I let you make the first move?"

Goku hesitated. 'That kid's gonna get killed if I'm not careful.' He launched at Raditz, but he disappeared right before Goku reached him and reappeared behind him. Raditz elbowed Goku in the back and Goku flew into a rock. All this taking place in less than a second.

**/*****/**

"Now let's get started. Shall we?" Asked Raditz. Everyone gets into fighting stances. "Tell you what. As a show of good faith, how 'bout I let you make the first move?"

The one in the orange gi, now known as Goku, hesitated. He launched at the long-haired man in armor, but he disappeared right before Goku reached him and reappeared behind him. The armored man elbowed Goku in the back and Goku flew into a rock. All this taking place in less than a second.

'Whoa! These guys are fast! And strong! They're in a whole other league!' Ranma's jaw dropped.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got Kakarot. Being with earthlings so long has made you weak," said the long-haired man.

'Earthling? Are these guys aliens or something? Well, the green guy looks like one. But the long-haired guy looks like a barbarian cuz of the furry belt. Wait did that belt just move?'

The green man known as Piccolo launched at the armored man from behind but the man disappeared again and repeated what he did to Goku. But as Piccolo was hit, Goku appeared behind the armored man and attempted to kick him in the back. Unfortunately the armored man dodged that move and countered as well. He obviously saw it coming.

'Looks like that Goku guy was right! This guy IS dangerous! But I can't just watch this!' Ranma launched at the man, trying a flying kick, the man did the same thing again.

"Pathetic human! You can't launch a surprise attack at me! My scouter allows me to see where you are!" Said the man.

Goku caught Ranma right before he collided with the rock. "Now do you understand? Run while you have the chance!" Goku commanded.

"No way! I never run from a fight!" Ranma persisted.

"This isn't your fight!" Goku informed.

"He's threatening Earth right? Then it's my fight as much as it's yours!" Ranma countered. "By the way, the name's Ranma Saotome."

"Goku," Goku replied.

"Nice to meet ya Goku. Now how's about we teach this guy a lesson?" Ranma stated.

**/*****/**

"Nice to meet ya Goku. Now how's about we teach this guy a lesson?" Ranma stated.

'Got to admit. The kid's brave.' Goku thought to himself.

Raditz then flew into the air.

"Whoa! He can fly?!" Ranma questioned.

Raditz positioned his hands in front of him. "DIE!" He then fired a volley of ki blasts.

Goku grabbeds Ranma and flew into the air to dodge the attack. Piccolo followed. "You can fly too?! Are you really aliens or something?!" Ranma questioned.

"I'll explain later," Goku stated. 'If we survive.'

Raditz then disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Asked Ranma.

Raditz then appeared behind Goku and Ranma and fired a close-range ki blast straight into Goku's back, causing him to drop Ranma and fly forward involuntarily. Then, Raditz Appeared in front of Piccolo and performed a roundhouse kick to his side. Raditz then, appeared under Ranma and raised his fist, catching Ranma by punching him in the stomach. He then moved his fist away, letting Ranma drop a bit, and put his two fists together and pounded Ranma's back. Ranma then fell to the ground at high speed. His head then dug into the earth, resulting in a trapped and possibly unconscience(or dead) Ranma.

Goku regained control, and dropped to the ground, running to Ranma. 'Well it looks like he's dead.' Goku then ran to Piccolo to check on him. Piccolo got up and both faced Raditz, who dropped to the ground as well.

"You look pretty beat up Goku," Piccolo stated.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Goku countered. 'We haven't even hurt him! He's incredible!' "Huh?"

Everyone looked at Ranma, who appeared to be moving. He then pulled his head out of the ground and stood up.

'Wow. The kid knows how to take a beating. I thought for sure I had killed him,' thought Raditz.

'He's still moving?! Amazing!' Thought Goku.

'Kid's persistant,' thought Piccolo.

"That all you got?" Ranma asked, struggling to stand.

**/*****/**

"That all you got?" Ranma asked, struggling to stand. 'Man, that guy sure can hit! I never saw him move!'

"So you're still alive. I was worried it'd just be three of us again," said the long-haired man.

"You can't get rid of me...t-that easily," Ranma stuttered.

"Well I have a feeling I might get rid of you quite soon," the armored man replied.

"We'll see," Ranma whispered just loud enough for him to hear. 'I'm gonna knock this punk into last week!'

"Yes, we will"

**/*****/**

Goku and Piccolo both disappeared and reappeared to Raditz's sides and attempted roundhouse kicks. When Raditz blocked each, Ranma charges in front and attempted a punch. Goku and Piccolo then grabbed Raditz's arms so he couldn't block, and Ranma repeatedly punched Raditz.

Raditz then kicked Ranma and pulled his arms together to make Goku's and Piccolo's faces hit each other. Then, he hit them both in the stomachs, appeared behind them, hit them in the backs, appeared back in front, and fired an energy wave into each of their faces(2 waves).

"That tickled," stated Raditz.

**/*****/**

Inside the pod, Gohan watched as the evil Raditz beat up his dad. "Daddy! Daddy!"

**/*****/**

"You fools can't defeat me. Give up already, and maybe I'll be merciful," Raditz suggested.

A loud crash was heard and Raditz turned to see an angry Gohan burst out of the pod and was launching at him. Gohan repeatedly punched Raditz in the stomach and finished with an upward kick to his chin.

Raditz flew into the air and fell back down about ten feet away from where he'd started. He slowly got up. "That little brat! You'll pay for that dearly!" Raditz charged at Gohan and threw one swift punch, sending him flying into Ranma, who caught him.

"Were you here this whole time?" Asked Ranma. 'Wow. That kid did more way more damage to him than me. And those other guys couldn't even land a good hit. This kid's something else.'

"Goku now!" Piccolo shouted.

"Huh?" Ranma looked up to see Goku grab Raditz's arms and lock him in a brace.

"What the-?!" Raditz questioned.

Ranma looked over to see Piccolo with one less arm and two fingers of his other arm in front of his forehead. And it looked like energy was forming around his fingers. "Special...Beam...Cannon!" Piccolo pointed at Raditz and a big beam erupted from his fingers, heading right for Raditz and Goku. Before Ranma realized what had happened, the beam ripped right through Raditz and Goku's chests, sending them to the ground and forcing blood out from their mouths.

"We...did it!" Goku managed.

"Yes...yes we did Goku," Piccolo said after regrowing his arm and walking over to Raditz.

"It doesn't matter, you killed Kakarot as well," said Raditz.

"Yeah, but we can just wish him back to life with the dragonballs," Piccolo stated.

"Dragon-what-now?" Questioned Ranma.

"Dragonballs?" Asked Raditz.

"Yes, we can gather all seven and wish Goku back to life," Piccolo stated.

"Wish someone back to life?" Ranma inquired.

"Well thank you cuz you've just doomed your planet!" Raditz retaliated.

"How so?" Asked Piccolo.

"You see this thing on my face? It doesn't just let me see your power levels and where you are. It acts as a communicator as well," Raditz explained.

"What?!" Piccolo questioned.

"Right about now, there are two saiyans even stronger than I on their way here. Now they'll come. I know they will. And when they do, you'll all die. They should be here in about a year," Raditz informed them.

"O-one year?" Piccolo stuttered. 'Two saiyans even stronger than him?!'

"That doesn't sound good," Ranma stated.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Came a voice from behind.

**A.N.: **Well what'd'ya think? Confused? Piccolo got his arm ripped off while the perspective was on Gohan, inside the pod. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: Oops!

**A.N.: **Here's another chapter for anyone who liked the first chapter. As you can already tell, things will be a lot different than they are in the show. Don't forget to R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either show in any way or their characters and I will not say this again in later chapters because I do not want to type the same thing over and over again.

"Talking"

_"Telepathy"_

_'Thinking'_

_Emphasis_

"SCREAMING VERY LOUD!"

**Dragonball 1/2**

**Chapter 2: Oops!**

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Ranma and Piccolo turned around to see a boy with a bandana. Goku struggled to look up.

"Ryoga?!" Ranma queationed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to get back to your school and I saw you guys over here and decided to ask for directions. I hadn't realized it was you Ranma. I saw that some of you were pretty beat up and I was about to jump in and help but then that kid burst out of that pod and wailed the other guy. Then the green guy finished him. But other than that I have no clue what just happened," Ryoga explained.

"You have the worst sense of direction and even worse timing. We couldda used ya in that fight. Not that we wouldda done much better," stated Ranma.

"Will you just shut up and explain to me what just happened?!" Ryoga shouted at Ranma.

"Well which is it? Shut up or explain? I can't do both," Ranma replied.

"You know what I meant!" Ryoga shouted.

Just then, a hover car landed on the other side of the battlefield.

"Goku are you okay?!" A short bald man shouted after running over.

"Y-yeah but not for long. Listen, we only have a year until more saiyans come. And these ones are stronger," Goku managed.

"S-stronger than him?!" Krillin motioned to the now dead Raditz.

"Y-yes, apparently the thing on his face is a commicator and the two others heard Piccolo mention the dragonballs," Goku said. Piccolo just looked away.

"We'll all have to train harder than ever if we want to beat them. It's our only chance," Goku said, then died.

Goku's body then slowly disappeared. "What's happening to him?!" Krillin queried.

"Kami must have something special planned for him," stated Piccolo.

"Who are you two?" Asked Master Roshi.

"I'm Ranma Soatome, I was just running by and I saw the fight and stuck around to help out," Ranma explained.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki. I was passing by and was about to ask for directions when the fight ended," Ryoga replied.

"And Soatome appears to be a good fighter but neither of them are even as strong as Krillin. They probably don't even know how to fly or fire ki," Piccolo stated.

"Well you already know I don't know how to fly green man. Wait, does that mean I am able to fly just like them?" Asked Ranma.

"Yes, if you learn how," Master Roshi replied.

"Well, who taught them?" Asked Ranma.

"I did, replied Roshi.

"Wait a minute! They can fly too?! All I saw them do is fire an energy beam! And it was the green guy!" Ryoga shouted.

"Can you teach me how to fly?" Asked Ranma.

"If he gets to learn how to fly then I wanna know how to fly too!" Ryoga shouted.

"Alright, I'll teach you but you have to do whatever I say," Roshi stated.

"Okay!" Ranma and Ryoga said simultaneously.

**/*****/** One hour later, on Master Roshi's island

"So you live here?" Asked Ryoga.

"Yes," replied Roshi.

"Hey, do you have a phone or something? I gotta call my pops and tell him I won't be home for a while," asked Ranma.

"Yes. Does your father study martial arts?" Asked Roshi.

"Yeah but he's even worse than Ryoga," replied Ranma.

"Hey!" Ryoga shouted.

"That was a compliment. And pops wouldn't last a second out there. He taught me everything I know and he's pretty good at it but I know a ton of people better than him. Including Ryoga," said Ranma.

"Some compliment," muttered Ryoga.

"Anyone you know that's better than you that you didn't meet after that fight?" Asked Krillin.

"Not really," said Ranma.

"Well you'll have to do. Master Roshi?" Asked Krillin. "We'll look for the dragonballs while you teach these two how to fly and use their ki. After that, we'll show them where Kami's lookout is and we'll all train there." He motioned to Yamcha, Tien, and Chioatsu.

"Did you just say Kami?" Asked Ryoga.

Roshi nodded and Bulma handed something to Krillin. Then, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chioatsu flew away at high speed.

"Whoa! Are they human like us or are they aliens?" Asked Ranma.

"They are as human as you and I," replied Bulma cheerfully.

"I will also teach you to sense other people's ki. Now, we will start with flying," Roshi began.

**/*****/** One hour later

"I'm doing it!" Ranma stated. He and Ryoga had just lifted off the ground.

Now try to fly around the island!" Shouted Roshi. _'They're pretty fast learners, but I've taught faster ones.'_

"That shouldn't be hard. It's a small island," said Ryoga. They then try to do as Roshi said, but go in opposite directions and end up literally flying into each other. They then fall into the water. Unlucky for them, it wasn't warm that day.

Ranma swam back up and climbed back to shore, Ryoga doing the same while squealing(Ranma failed to notice this).

"Okay let's try again!" Ranma stated and saw master Roshi's jaw dropped. "What? We weren't that bad were we?" Then Ranma noticed an oink and looked down to see Ryoga as a pig. He then looked at his chest and saw his(her) breasts. "I can explain!" Ranma panicked after seeing Bulma saw it too.

**/*****/** Ten minutes later

"Oh, so that's it?" Asked Bulma.

"Yeah. I'm cursed to turn into a girl when I get wet with cold water and Ryoga turns into a pig under the same circumstances," Ranma stated. She then saw Roshi reaching for her breasts. Ranma punched him on the top of the head. "Pervert."

"So is your normal form a boy or a girl?" Asked Bulma.

"I'm originally a boy," replied Ranma.

"Well you better change back before the others get back. They'll laugh at you all year and never get any training done," suggested Bulma.

"Okay, we'll be right back," Ranma picked up Ryoga and walked into the house. Roshi tried to follow but Bulma punched him on the top of the head as well.

**/*****/**Four hours later

"Can you sense them yet?" Asked Roshi.

"Yeah, I think I can! They're not too far away!" Replied Ranma.

Ranma had easily learned how to use his ki, but Ryoga was havng trouble.

"Ka-Me-Ah-Me-Ha!" He thrusted his arms forward and only got a spark. Like the first twenty-nine times he tried. He and Ranma may have known how to use their ki with moves like Shishi Hokodan and Moko Takabisha, but this move didn't require any specific emotion to make their ki heavy. This move was different than their other ki based techniques, which was why Ranma was able to learn it so easy. No required emotion made it easier for Ranma because in some fights, he couldn't hold onto one emotion. Sometimes he would be confident, later, if he starts to lose(which is when he really would need a ki attack), he would be more angry and frustrated, but not necessarily depressed. Also, no required emotion means that there's no emotion that can consume you with the technique like with the Shishi Hokodan. Cologne and Akane warned him not to master the Shishi Hokodan because the depression would consume him. This move blew all that away! Ryoga was having trouble because he wasn't use to not using his depression in a ki attack.

"Well, now that I'm done teaching you, why don't you give your friend Ryoga some help?" Asked Roshi.

"Why should I?" Asked Ranma.

"Because the more people we get to fight the saiyans the better the chance we'll have. Everyone has to know as many techniques as possible," Roshi gained a perverted smile. "Or you could splash some water on yourself and take off your clothes."

"Yeah I'll just help Ryoga," Ranma walked over to Ryoga and Roshi sweat dropped.

**/*****/** Twenty minutes later

"I've finally learned how to use my ki but I can't sense anyone!" Ryoga shouted. Then, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chioatsu landed on the island holding seven orange balls.

"We found them!" Shouted Chioatsu. Bulma and Roshi then come outside.

"Time to call Shenron," said Krillin. Then, the arrivals started placing the dragonballs on the ground.

"So that long-haired guy was called a saiyan?" Asked Ranma.

"Yes," replied Roshi.

"And he said Goku was one too?" Ranma continued.

"Yep," replied Bulma. And then Shenron, the great dragon appeared(Ranma, using his terrible observation skills(that usually are only terrible when it comes to his own body's shape), doesn't even notice(even when the dragon asks what the wish is)).

"Boy I wish I was as strong as a saiyan. They're strong," said Ranma.

"RANMA!" Everyone shouted.

"What?" Ranma turned and saw the dragon. "What the-?!"

"Your wish has been granted," said Shenron. Ranma then started to float in the air and glow, after he stoppoed floating and glowing, he had a tail. Shenron disappeared, and the dragonballs scattered.

"No fair!" Shouted Ryoga.

"Ranma! You blew our chance to get Goku back!" Krillin yelled. Everyone is staring at Ranma, boiling.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't realize that t-there was a d-dragon out. O-or that it was supposed to grant the wish," Ranma stuttered, scared for his life.

"You really didn't notice a ten story dragon?! Not even when it asked what our wish was?!" Bulma shouted.

"Yeah, is this a bad time to mention Ranma doesn't always have the best observation skills?" Asked Ryoga.

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

"Although, his observation skills are usually only bad when it comes to his body's shape. Meaning his gender." Ryoga added nervously, trying to save his own life.

"Well I guess it's partially our fault. We should've realized that when he didn't notice he was a girl when he came out of the water," said Bulma.

"What?!" Exclaimed Krillin, Yamcha. Tien, and Chioatsu.

"Oh right. You guys didn't know yet," Bulma said in embarassment.

'"Master Roshi? Can you hear me?"' Roshi heard Goku's voice.

"Goku? Is that you? Where are you?" Roshi is a little bit away from everyone so no one hears him talking to nobody.

'"Yes! It's me! I'm talking to you through Kami. Listen! Don't wish me back for one year. Kami wants me to train under a person named King Kai while I'm dead. So don't wish me back until the saiyans come!'"

"Okay, no problem with that," Roshi looked at Ranma.

'"Kay! Great! See ya in a year!'"

"Looks like you're off the hook Ranma," stated Roshi.

"What?!" Everyone looked at Roshi.

"Goku just talked to me through Kami and he doesn't want us to wish him back for a year because he is going to do some special training. The only thing I'm worried about is finding the dragonballs again before the saiyans get here," said Roshi.

"Well since it's my fault we lost them, I volunteer to find them. I'll consider it training," said Ranma.

"You better volunteer," Bulma glared at Ranma.

"Now what's this about Ranma being a girl?" Asked Yamcha.

**A.N.: **Yeah so I'm spelling Ryoga like Ryoga cuz I don't know how it's really spelled and the ways I have seen it spelled are longer. so sorry if you get mad over a little spelling mistake. And also, I'm not entirely sure who taught the Z-fighters how to fly or sense power levels, so I'm just saying master Roshi did, even though I think Kami did. These are small details as well so please do not get mad at me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mighty Nappa

**A.N.: **I hope you liked the story so far. I've been working hard on it. I'm gonna skip everything about Gohan's training, snake way, and all that stuff. I'm gonna skip ahead to when they wish Goku back to life. Also, sometime between the last chapter and now, Ranma heads home to say hi to everyone before he leaves again for training and everyone insists on him telling them where he went, what happened, and what he's training so long for. And Akane is the only one to see him arrive so she knows he can fly and she refuses to let him go without teaching her how to fly, so he takes her to Roshi's and she learns and she finds her way to Kami's lookout. I'm only doing this because I want Akane to keep up with everyone and I need her in a later chapter. And now all the Z fighters know about Ranma and Ryoga's curses and Ryoga has begged everyone not to tell anyone cuz he didn't want Akane to find out and Ranma said that Akane already knew about his curse but not Ryoga's So don't forget to R&R!

"Talking"

_"Telepathy"_

_'Thinking'_

_Emphasis_

"SCREAMING VERY LOUD!"

**Dragonball 1/2**

**Chapter 3: The Mighty Nappa**

"The pods appear to be opening. Let's hope whatever's inside is friendly," said the reporter.

'It's definately not friendly,' thought Krillin.

"They're back!" Shouted Ryoga. Him, Krillin, Bulma, Akane, and Master Roshi stayed on the island while Ranma, Yamcha, Tien, and Chioatsu searched for the dragonballs. Everyone heads outside.

"Hurry and call Shenron! We gotta go stop the saiyans!" Krillin yelled while Ranma, Yamcha, Tien, and Chioatsu put down the dragonballs. Then everyone but Bulma and Roshi flew away.(Not long after the wish is made, some other people show up)

**/*****/**

'So this is Earth? It doesn't look like much,' thought Nappa.

'So this is where Kakarot has been hiding all these years? I can't wait to kill the traitor and use the dragonballs to make myself immortal. I'll be unstoppable,' thought Vegeta.

"So can I have some fun?" Asked Nappa.

"Oh, go ahead. Just remember why we're here," replied Vegeta.

"Hehe. Of course," Nappa then rose into the air and destroyed the city they landed in.

"Hm?" Vegeta noticed higher than human average power levels heading their way. "Nappa! I think I've found Kakarot!"

"Hm?" Nappa hit the button on his scouter. "Let's hope so, I wanna finish him so we can hurry up and destroy this pitiful planet after using the dragonballs."

The two then headed in the direction of the seven power levels.

**/*****/**

"Looks like they've noticed us. I sense them heading this way!" Krillin notified everyone.

**/*****/** Five minutes later

"There they are!" Shouted Yamcha.

The seven fighters then landed, followed by the two saiyans.

"Where's Kakarot?" Asked the tall, bald one.

"He'll be here!" Yelled Krillin.

The small one then turned to his right, and everyone sensed two more power levels coming.

'It must be Piccolo and Gohan,' thought Krillin. A minute later, they arrived and landed by the other seven fighters.

"Who's the girl?" Asked Piccolo.

"Ranma and Ryoga's friend," replied Yamcha.

Piccolo then noticed a furry belt around Ranma. "Since when did you have a tail?"

"Yeah, uh I kind of accidentally wished I was a saiyan," Ranma replied.

"Figures," said Piccolo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Ranma.

"Hey! Are you gonna stop fighting each other and fight me or are we gonna have to kill you all right away and find Kakarot ourselves?!" Questioned the big, bald one.

"Oh, trust me, we're gonna fight! Since that one saiyan is already dead, I'm gonna take out my anger toward him on you!" Ranma Yelled back. "I'm pretty mad about him slamming my head into the ground!"

The small one quirked an eyebrow. "Hey! Are you the one Raditz was fighting a year ago?"

"Yeah!" Ranma replied.

"And yet you have a tail?" The small one queried. 'I don't know how Raditz missed that.'

"Yeah! So what?!" Ranma replied.

"Tell me, have you always had that tail?" He asked.

"What kind of a question is that, Vegeta?" Asked the bigger one.

"Shut up Nappa!" The one known as Vegeta snapped.

"Uh-yeah! What of it?!" Asked Ranma.

"Just curious," said Vegeta. "Go ahead Nappa."

"I thought you'd never ask," Nappa cracked his knuckles.

"I didn't," replied Vegeta.

Nappa gave Vegeta a quick look and everyone got into a fighting stance.

"Actually Nappa. Why don't we start with the Saibamen to test them," Vegeta suggested.

Nappa looked at Vegeta for a minute, surprised and annoyed. "Fine."

Then the fighters saw him bend over. After a minute, little green men came out of the ground. Literally. About six of them.

"Don't worry guys. I'll go first," Yamcha stepped forward, cracking his knuckles and stretching.

"Actually Yamcha, I was hoping I could go first. I want to test my abilities, see how I stack up." Tien requested.

"Knock yourself out." Yamcha agreed.

"Be careful," said Krillin.

Tien charged at the Saibaman and exchanged dozens of blows in seconds, he managed to knock the Saibaman down, severely injuring it.

Vegeta then fired an energy blast at it. This shocked everyone, including Nappa. "What'd'ya do that for Vegeta? He was still alive." Nappa asked, a little mad and confused.

"He was weak. In fact, I think you got a hold of a weak batch Nappa." Vegeta declared.

"No way! He had a power level of twelve-hundred! They each have the same power level as-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"As who Nappa?" Vegeta asked, knowing the answer.

"As Raditz." Nappa finished.

"Now do you see my point?" Vegeta asked.

"I think so..." Nappa said.

"Don't strain yourself. Leave the thinking to me." Vegeta ordered.

"My turn." Krillin stepped forward.

"Actually Krillin, I'd like to go now. Show these guys what we're all about down here." Yamcha stated.

"Okay." Krillin stepped back and Yamcha stepped forward.

"You next!" Vegeta ordered a Saibaman in the front. It stepped forward.

Yamcha got ready for an attack and saw one green man step forward. He smirked and charged at the little green man. He attempted a punch, then a kick, another punch, all dodged or blocked. "Wolf Fang Fist!" He performed series of fast moves, taking out the little guy. "Yeah!. That wasn't so hard!" Yamcha turned toward the other Saibamen.

"I'll take all of them on at once! Bring it on!" Then the downed Saibaman got back up and wrapped its arms and legs around Yamcha. "Hey! What gives?! What're you doing?!" Then the little man exploded, killing Yamcha along with it.

Everyone stood shellshocked. Amazed at what just happened.

Krillin ran over to Yamcha and checked to see if he was alive. "No! It should've been me!" Krillin mourned. "Why did you have to take my turn? It should've been me!"

"Are you gonna cry or fight?" Nappa taunted.

"Easy Nappa." Vegeta tried to calm his partner. "Just give them a moment to clear this _trash _off the battlefield."

"How dare you." Krillin slowly stood up. "How dare you." He turned around. "Stay out of this guys! This is between them and me now!" He looked toward the aliens. "I'll take on all four of those goons at once!" He raised his hands up. He began to gather energy. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" He yelled. "Ha!" He fired an enormous energy wave at them.

"What's he doing?" Tien asked.

"I don't know, but I do know this. We don't want to be here when the blast hits!" Piccolo warned and they all jumped away.

Krillin's attacked flew toward the aliens before curving upward. He thrust his arms down and the attack followed it down onto all six aliens, killing all four Saibamen.

"Yeah we did it!" Krillin cheered, seeing the dust cloud he created.

"I don't believe it!" Piccolo floated, stunned.

All of a sudden, they could hear a faint laugh coming from the cloud of dust.

"No way!" Krillin panicked. Vegeta and Nappa walked out of the dust cloud.

"You know, this is our favorite part. You should really see the looks on your faces." Vegeta taunted.

"They look like they've seen a ghost!" Nappa commented. Everyone had the same expression on their faces that Nappa and Vegeta decribed.

"Impossible!" Tien shouted.

"Can I go now?" Nappa asked Vegeta.

"Go ahead," Vegeta gave him permission.

"Now you're in for it," Nappa walked forward, slamming his fist into his open palm.

Tien started to sweat a little more. Nappa launched at Tien throwing one heavy punch, sending him into a hill, destroying the hill. "How'd'ya like that?" Asks Nappa. He then turned to the others and fired a huge energy attack at Chiaotsu. When the dust cleared he was no where to be seen.

"Oh no Chiaotsu!" Krillin yelled. "He must've been killed in the blast!"

Tien froze. Chiaotsu was his best friend. His supposed death motivated Tien to stand up.

"Finger beam!" Tien yelled and a small beam came right at Nappa, hitting him in the back, this caused Nappa to turn toward Tien.

"You punk! You think that hurts?" Nappa smirked, but then felt something latch onto his back. "What the-? Who's on my back?! Get off!" Nappa tried to pry the person off of him, causing him to turn a few times, giving Tien a view of Chiaotsu on Nappa's back.

"Chiaotsu." Tien whispered, surprised. Nappa started to his his back(and Chiaotsu) against some rocks.

_"TIen. I hope my telepathy is working. I just wanted to say, you're my best friend. Good bye Tien."_

"NO! CHIAOTSU!" Tien screamed for his friend to stop. "You don't have to do this!" Nappa caught sight of some pointy rocks and smirked before heading toward them.

_"Good bye TIen. I'll never forget you." _Not a second later, Chiaotsu exploded, consuming Nappa in the explosion.

"NO! CHIAOTSUUUU!" TIen screamed, tears now falling from his eyes.

"He-he did it." Krillin stuttered, surprised. He started to smile but it quickly faded. "No way!"

The dust cleared, revealing a chuckling Nappa. "That was close." He said.

"He almost had you Nappa. You barely managed a defense." Vegeta smirked.

Ranma began to shake in anger at seeing good people die in vain attempts to save the planet.

"Now time to take care of you!" Nappa flew at Tien and punched his arm, taking it right off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h!" Tien screamed in pain. Blood rushed everywhere.

"He's been _disarmed._" Vegeta quietly laughed at his own joke.

Nappa threw a final punch at Tien's head, ending his life.

"NO!" Krillin yelled, but froze when he felt someone's power level rising. He turned to see Ranma looking at the ground and rocks floating around him. "Ranma?" In the heat of the battle, Krillin was the only one to sense Ranma's increase in power.

"Nappa!" Nappa turned to Vegeta. "Kill them all quickly! A huge power level of five-thousand is coming this way!"

"What? But what about the dragon balls?" Nappa asked, confused.

"I've heard of the legendary balls of Namek, and we come here looking for the dragon balls and find a Namek. That can't be a coincidence." Vegeta looked thoughtful. "No. It is clear to me that all we need is a Namekian, so we'll go to Namek instead. If the huge power level is Kakarot, we can't allow him to join forces with these ones!"

"Okay, if you say so." Nappa smirked. "Who's next?" Nappa asked while pounding his fist into his open palm again.

"Just pick one," Vegeta ordered, annoyed.

"Fine!" Nappa looked at them all. "I'll take out the girl next!" Nappa launched at Akane. He attempted a punch but something got in the way. "Huh?" Nappa looked around his arm to see Ranma blocking the punch. "You blocked it?!" Then Nappa noticed a little bit of blood drip down Ranma's shirt. Nappa smirked, thinking he just took him out.

"If you ever touch Akane," Ranma began.

"Huh?"

"I'll kill you!" Ranma shouted.

"Nappa!" Vegeta yelled. "Kill him now! HIs power level is rising! It's almost past three-thousand!"

"What?! But that's impossible!" Nappa turned back to Ranma and pulled his fist away.

**/*****/**

_'This kid is more powerful than he appears.' _Vegeta thought. _'His power level just passed three-thousand two-hundred. He's obviously improved since his fight with Raditz. If that other power level gets here, we could have a problem.' _

**/*****/**

Nappa backed up a bit, still smirking. _'He's only a thousand away from my power level. He could be fun.'_

Ryoga then gave Nappa a roundhouse kick to the head and Ranma punched Nappa in the stomach. Krillin then slid under Nappa and "Kamehameha!" fired a Kamehameha Wave upwards into Nappa's face. Nappa flew up into the air and Piccolo kicked Nappa in the chest and Akane finished by putting her hands together and slamming down on Nappa's stomach. Nappa then landed a few feet away from where he started and everyone leapt back(except Gohan) and prepared a Kamehameha Wave(Piccolo prepared a Special Beam Cannon).

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" All of them yelled. All of the wave hit Nappa head on, while he was getting up.

"Haha! I think we did it!" Krillin cheered.

"You brats!" Nappa launched from the dustcloud and punched Ryoga harder than any other punch he threw the entire fight, roundhouse kicked Piccolo equally as hard, sweep kicked Krillin just as hard and attempted a dive kick on Akane. Ranma blocked it again and this time grabbed hold of Nappa's leg and began to swing him around.

"I told you not to touch her!" Ranma yelled.

He then threw Nappa and repeatedly hit him from every side, doing multiple moves. He finished with the move Akane hit him with and speedily appeared below Nappa and performed another Kamehameha Wave, only he put twice as much power into it. The wave forced Nappa up again and Ranma repeated his repeated hits from every direction. And this time, when he sent him down again, Ranma landed on the ground and raised his fist and caught Nappa in the back with his it. He did so and walked slowly over to Akane.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Nappa charged at Ranma and punched him into a hill. Everyone else kept hitting Nappa from every side. Ending with their beams. Ranma got back up and flew at Nappa at maximum spped and hit him with both fists. Nappa slowly got back up and charged at Ranma. Noticing the speed difference from before, Ranma smirked. Nappa tried punch after punch to hit Ranma but Ranma continued to dodge, attempting to wear Nappa down more.

**/*****/**

_'The kid has five thousand now. And Nappa is down to one thousand. Looks like Nappa's done for,'_ Vegeta thought. Vegeta continued to watch until Nappa reached five-hundred.

**/*****/**

Nappa began to slow down so much he was slower than Ryoga when he was a pig. Ranma smirked. He then performed a one-handed Kamehameha Wave without chanting {Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!} right into Nappa's chest. Blowing Nappa all the way behind Vegeta. Nappa struggled to move.

"H-help me V-Vegeta. H-help me," Nappa managed, raising his hand towards Vegeta. Vegeta then grabbed Nappa's hand. "T-thanks."

Vegeta then threw Nappa into the air and fired ki at him. "What the-?! Why Vegeta?!" The blast hit him, killing him. Everyone was stunned at this development.

"What good are you to me if you can't fight."

"Now then, time for you to fight me," Vegeta stated and charged at Ranma, punching him twice as hard as Nappa hit anyone in the entire fight. Ranma went flying from the hit, ten times farther than Nappa went when he finished him.

"Ranma!" Everyone shouted.

"Ranma Ranma Ranma. I'd worry about my self if I were you," Vegeta then roundhouse kicked Ryoga, dive kicked Krillin, sweep kicked Piccolo, Uppercut Akane, and threw a downward punch at Gohan. All with as much strength as he hit Ranma with. Ranma saw this and charged Vegeta, but Vegeta countered with a punch, three kicks and another punch, all as strong as his first hit. "Never cross a saiyan elite. Let alone the prince of all saiyans."

"I-I'll g-get you f-for tou-ching Ak-k-kane," Ranma still got up and limped towards Vegeta.

"You just don't learn do you?" Vegeta asked rhetorically. Vegeta moved his hands back. "For your persistant bravery or overall stupidity, I shall show you a technique that not many see and live to tell the tale." He gathered energy in his hands. "Galick Gun!" He fired a purple wave of energy with sparking, purple energy at Ranma, making him fly half a mile away. "Hmph. That'll teach you. Huh?" Vegeta saw Ranma slowly get up from the hit. "Oh just die already." He fired a small ki blast at Ranma and Ranma didn't get back up.

Piccolo tried to attack again, but Vegeta countered and sent him back. He then prepared a Galick Gun and aimed at Gohan. "Galick Gun!" Right before the beam hit, Piccolo jumped in the way, sacrificing himself to save Gohan.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cried.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted weakly.

"You want to join him? Allow me!" Vegeta prepared another Galick Gun. "Galick Gun!"

"Kamehameha!" The beam is deflected.

"What?!" Vegeta said.

When the dust cleared, Goku was standing in front of Akane with his hands forward, as if he just performed a Kamehameha Wave.

**A.N.: **Yeah as you can tell, I took out the break in the fight to save time and not much of this happened the way it originally happened in DBZ. I wanted to hurry up and get Goku here. It'll be an interesting fight. I had Vegeta go after Ranma first because Vegeta saw who was the strongest of them and decided to take him out to ensure victory. I hope none of you hate me or my story for either of those I just wanted to move the story along and show Vegeta's intelligence(Which shrinks when he loses to the Z-Fighters). I look forward to seeing your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: Goku Arrives

**A.N.: **I hope I still have some readers. Don't worry Ranma isn't dead and he will fight Vegeta alongside Goku.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Emphasis_

"SCREAMING VERY LOUD!"

**Dragonball 1/2**

**Chapter 4: Goku Arrives**

"I-I'll g-get you f-for tou-ching Ak-k-kane," Ranma still got up and limped towards Vegeta.

"You just don't learn do you?" Vegeta asked rhetorically. Vegeta moved his hands back. "For your persistant bravery or overall stupidity, I shall show you a technique that not many see and live to tell the tale." He gathered energy in his hands. "Galick Gun!" He fired purple ki at Ranma, making him fly half a mile away. "Hmph. That'll teach you. Huh?" Vegeta saw Ranma slowly getting up from the hit. "Oh just die already." He fired a small ki blast at Ranma and he didn't get back up.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted weakly.

"You want to join him? Allow me!" Vegeta prepared another Galick Gun. "Galick Gun!"

"Kamehameha!" Another beam crossed the Galick Gun's path and deflects it.

"What?!" Vegeta yelled.

When the dust cleared, Goku stood in front of Akane with his hands forward, as if he just performed a Kamehameha Wave.

"Kakarot? You finally decided to show up?" Asked Vegeta. Goku walked over to Gohan and gave him a sensu bean.

"Where's Piccolo?" He asked. Gohan responded with a sad look on his face. Goku headed back to Akane. "Where's Ranma at?" He threw her a sensu bean and she caught it and pointed to where Ranma went. "Eat it. It'll make you feel better." Goku seemingly disappeared and reppeared next to Ranma in less than a second. Goku put the sensu bean into Ranma's mouth and told him to chew it and swallow it. He disappeared and reappeared next to Krillin now. "Here." Goku threw him a sensu bean.

"You take it. You'll need it more than me," said Krillin. He threw the sensu bean back. Goku broke it in half and threw one half to Krillin. Goku turned to Vegeta.

**/*****/**

_'He's so much faster than the others. And he keeps healing them or something!'_ Vegeta growled.

**/*****/**

"Hey! Are you ready to fight or are you gonna keep walking to your friends?!" Vegeta shouted, annoyed.

"I'm ready but not here! I know a better place to fight!" Goku took to the air as Ranma returned. Vegeta followed.

"Hey Ranma!" Ranma turned to Krillin. "Take this and go with Goku. I think he'll need your help." Ranma caught the half of the sensu bean and followed Goku and Vegeta.

**/*****/** Five minutes later

"How far away are we going?!" Vegeta restlessly shouted.

'Good. Out here, no innocent people will be hurt,' Goku thought as he stopped at a rocky desert. He landed and Vegeta and Ranma followed. "Ranma? Why did you come? You should be with the others."

"And let this guy get away with pummeling me?! No way!" Ranma questioned.

"He's not getting away with anything. I'll make sure of that," Goku stated.

"Yeah right. I may not have known you very well but ever since our fight with that Raditz guy I was able to tell you were softhearted," Ranma stated. _'Even though you were dead.'_

"And I was always able to tell that you were stubborn," Goku countered with a smile.

"And I'm able to tell that I'm getting tired of waiting! Let's do this already!" Vegeta complained.

Ranma and Goku got into fighting stances. "Hey. Did you have a tail during our fight with Raditz?" Goku asked Ranma.

"Yeah, uh. I'll explain later," Ranma avoided the subject.

Vegeta charged at Goku, who placed his hands on Vegeta's fist just in time to flip over him and elbow him in the back. Ranma then performed a slide kick and punched him in the gut along the way. Vegeta turned around and caught Ranma while he was sliding away and twisted his arm. "Aaaaah!" Vegeta then, thrust his arm down to break Ranma's arm, but Goku caught the arm and punched Vegeta in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

Vegeta was forced to let go of Ranma and take a step back. He then readied a Galick Gun at the two fighters. Ranma and Goku readied their own ki beams(Kamehameha Waves). "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-" Ranma and Goku chant.

Vegeta then shouted "Galick Gun!" The beam was fired at the fighters and Goku disappeared.

"Ha!" They both finish. Ranma hit the Galick Gun head on but Goku hit Vegeta from behind.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku then glowed red and sped over to Vegeta while he was regaining his balance. Vegeta quickly blocked the attacks and finished with a counter, which was a kick to the stomach.

Goku was forced back. The red glow faded. _'Well that didn't work. He must've been toying with us before. I nearly doubled my speed and power yet I wasn't able to hit him even though I hit him with my normal power before,' _Goku thought.

Ranma then performed a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's head, but Vegeta disappeared before the kick connected and he reappeared behind Ranma. Then, he punched Ranma in the back with full force. Ranma went flying into Goku, who caught him and placed him back on the ground. "This guy's something else," Ranma stated.

"I have an idea, but it's a long-shot," Ranma said.

"Okay," Goku replied and Ranma explained his plan. "Okay, got it!" Goku stated.

Goku and Ranma then moved to opposite sides of Vegeta. "You think you can divide and conquer? Doesn't it work the other way around?" Vegeta taunted.

Ranma then charged at Vegeta and right as Vegeta was about to counter, Ranma disappeared and Goku hit him from behind. Ranma then reappeared from the side and gave Vegeta a flying kick.

Ranma then grabbed Vegeta's head with his feet and flipped backwards, slamming Vegeta into the ground. Then, Ranma placed his feet on Vegeta's back and lifted off of him, performing another one-handed Kamehameha Wave without chanting. After if hit, Goku then kicked Vegeta into the air and Ranma performed a series of attacks from different directions, just like he did to Nappa a couple of times. He finished with a downward slam and Goku caught his back with his fist and Ranma slammed his feet down onto Vegeta while he was still on Goku's fist.

Goku then moved out from under Vegeta and moved away. Ranma moved to the other side of Vegeta again. They waited a minute and Vegeta quickly got up. "You'll pay for that boy!" Vegeta screamed as he charged Ranma and slammed his elbow into him full force and pinned him to the cliff behind him. Vegeta then turned Ranma around and repeatedly punched his stomach. Goku then charged Vegeta, but Vegeta pulled his arm farther back to elbow Goku in the face and continued punching Ranma.

After a minute, Vegeta turned back to Goku. "Now it's just us. I'm pretty sure I broke the kid's back so he won't be helping you anymore," stated Vegeta.

Goku readied his Kamehameha Wave. "Kaio-Ken X2!" He glowed red. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-" he chanted. Vegeta just crossed his arms, waiting for the attack so he can make Goku look worse by dodging when his powers increased even more than before. But Vegeta found himself unable to move as fast as before.

"What the-" Vegeta looked down and saw Ranma holding his leg. "Let go!"

"Ha!" Goku finished and hit Vegeta head on.

After a second, Ranma flew out of the dustcloud, having been kicked by Vegeta, and flew into another cliff, destroying it. Vegeta flew out of the dust and punched Goku straight in the gut. And he finished with a powerful roundhouse kick to the head. "How dare you draw blood from a saiyan elite! Let alone the prince of all saiyans!"

Vegeta was then hit straight into the cliff that he had Ranma pinned to. Then he was turned around, and repeatedly punched. Now Vegeta was having done to him, what he did to Ranma. But this time it was finished with a powerful Kamehameha Wave aimed upward at his spine. Vegeta flew through the cliff and into the air. Then, his assailant started playing human volleyball with his body in mid air. When it was finished, it was finished with a downward slam into the ground.

"Who dares harm the prince of all saiyans?!" Vegeta demanded when he got up. The dust around Vegeta cleared, and he saw a certain red, sleeveless shirt wearing pig-tailed boy floating where he was with a smirk on his face.

"You?! But I broke your spine! Impossible! How did you recover so quickly?!" Vegeta demanded.

"I had a little snack," Ranma said just loud enough for Vegeta to hear. He then thought back to when he was kicked out of the dustcloud after helping Goku land his Kamehameha Wave. He had eaten his half sensu bean after hitting the cliff that had been destroyed on impact. "What's the matter? Scared now? We have plenty of those healing snacks left!" He lied.

_'He must be stronger now, since saiyans get stronger every time they recover from a serious injury. If they really can heal many times, then I have no chance against these two low-class saiyans! How humiliating!'_ Thought Vegeta.

"Oh, and goodbye," Ranma gave farewell.

"Huh?" Vegeta turned just in time to see Goku's fist collide with his face. He then stumbled backwards, trying to regain his balance since receiving that punch after the pummeling Ranma had given him. Goku then performed a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's side, sending him in Ranma's direction. Ranma dropped to the ground and landed on Vegeta with one foot in his stomach. Ranma and Goku then regrouped and after a few moments, Vegeta began to rise. "You pathetic low-class scum DARE to harm ME?!" Vegeta shouted. Vegeta then gained a thoughtful look on his face and raised into the air and began to look around.

"What's he doing?" Asked Ranma.

"I don't know but be on your guard. I don't like this," Goku replied.

After a few moments, Vegeta returned to the ground. "You thought you could out-smart me by destroying your moon? Ha! The greatest of saiyans don't need an actual moon!" Vegeta bragged.

"The moon?" Ranma and Goku look into the sky.

"Watch as I use an artificial moon to destroy you!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh no!" Goku realized what was going on after a few minutes thought. He looked at Ranma and sees his tail. 'Will Ranma lose control?'

"I shall use an artificial moon to become a Great Ape! A saiyans most powerful form!" Vegeta shouted. "And since you don't have a tail anymore Kakarot, you won't be doing the same thing!"

"Did you forget about me? I still have a tail," stated Ranma.

"By the way, why do you still have that tail? You trained at Kami's didn't you? Why didn't he permanently cut if off?" Asked Goku.

"I don't know," Ranma replied.

"I was counting on your inexperience," Vegeta replied.

Then, a ball of ki rose from Vegeta's hand. And both he and Ranma looked at it, beginning to grow bigger. Vegeta's armor expanded to fit him, but Ranma's clothes didn't do the same. Instead, they ripped. Ranma immediately pounded his chest and roared when he finished his transformation. "This is the end for you!" Vegeta shouted after his transformation was complete.

"Oh no!" Goku shouted.

**A.N.: **You probably already noticed but I left out Vegeta's little speech about how the transformation works and Goku's little conversation with himself when seeing and hearing about the Great Ape and the moon. So if you wanted to read those parts, sorry. Gotta move on.


End file.
